The Wide, Wide Worlds
by sourpopsicles15
Summary: When a teen with snow white hair and glowing green eyes attacks Fairy Tail, five unlucky Wizards find themselves in an entirely new world, with only the splitting image of their attacker as a guide. The DP and FT teams must find a way to work past their trust issues and figure out how and why their two worlds have collided.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I started watching Fairy Tail a while ago (probably why I haven't been updating my other story XD) and I had this story idea.**

 **Fairy Tail: Story is set around season 5 ish cause that's all I've seen so far (DONT SPOIL ANYTHING FOR ME)**

 **Danny Phantom: Set after Phantom Planet but no one knows Danny's secret except Sam, Tuck and Jazz.**

 **Let me know if you enjoy it!**

There was nothing extraordinary planned at Fairy Tail that day. Everyone was going about their business, following their individual routines. Natsu and Gray were arguing, while Erza, Lucy and Happy sat idly by, not bothering to get involved. Cana was on her second barrel of booze of the day while Wendy and Carla had gone out on a mission with Romeo. Macao and Wakaba were off talking by the bar and Mirajane spoke cheerfully with her two siblings as she served others drinks.

Everything was as it normally would be...

Until a man walked in.

The intruder walked into the guild hall as if he owned the place, immediately approaching the bar where Master Makarov sat. He wore an overcoat that mostly hid his figure, and a hat that covered most of his face. The rest of his face was covered by a scarf.

"Master Makarov." Greeted the intruder.

Makarov had been staring at the man in silence since the moment he'd walked in. Now that he was closer, Master looked over the new man with new eyes. He considered possible types of attacks this new person may have up their sleeve based on his stance and body language. Makarov decided, based on the man's lanky figure and not-so-deep voice that he was likely no older than 20, probably less. He didn't seem to be in any position that would indicate a magical preference or battle style.

Makarov was surprised. The man seemed almost harmless based on how he kept himself, yet Master could tell by one glance that this person was an enormous threat.

"Master Makarov." The young man repeated irritably.

"Oh, yes. My apologies. How can I help you?" The Master said with an falsely embarrassed grin.

"My master wishes to speak with a few members of your guild."

People around the guild hall began to eavesdrop after that. A few mages moved up to the bar to grab a drink when they still had full glasses back at their tables. Mirajane took slightly longer than usual to grab the drinks, as she was listening in as well.

Makarov raised an eyebrow at the man's words, immediately concerned for the safety of his children. "Anyone I would know?"

"Vladimir Masters."

Makarov's expression was blank. The old Master didn't say a word.

The man chuckled, looking up. "Not to worry. You will learn soon enough."

The young man suddenly shed his coat, hat and scarf, revealing a creature unlike anything the guild had ever seen.

Now that his clothes weren't covering the majority of his skin, everyone in the guild hall could easily see that he wasn't human. His skin glowed and had a slight tan. His hair was stark white. His eyes glowed neon green eyes.

The teen wore a black tank top and white cargo pants, several belts hanging loose on his waist. Right in the center of his shirt there was a large symbol. Unbeknownst to the guild members, the symbol was not a guild mark, it was simply a fancy way of spelling out the initials of the intruder.

D.P.

While everyone was still in shock, the young man acted quickly.

He flew up so that he could see everyone in the guild hall. "Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet and Lucy Heartfillia. Master Vlad wishes to speak with you all."

He watched as four people's eyes widened when their names were called. He refrained from chuckling when a small blue feline cried out indignantly because his name hadn't been called as well.

The four he'd called were all sitting close to each other, so he assumed that they must be friends.

One of the four stood up. She had cherry red hair and she had a confident vibe. She spoke in a demanding, authoritative tone. "What business does your Master have with us?"

"Follow me and see for yourself." The floating teen said snarkily.

With that, the white haired boy flew through the roof.

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza and Happy all stared in shock at the spot in the wall where the teen had escaped through.

"What kind of magic was that?!" Asked Gray after breaking through his shocked stupor.

"Maybe some wind magic so he could float..?" Erza suggested. It was more of a question then a statement.

After a few moments of silence, Natsu grinned wildly and said: "Well, let's go kick his ass and ask him ourselves!"

With that, he bolted out of the guild hall, closely followed by his best friends.

"Natsu! Stop! We have to discuss this before facing that creature again head on!" Master Makarov yelled after the group, but his demand went unheard.

The second Natsu went through the front doors of the guild, he was engulfed inside a green, swirling mass.

"Natsu!" Lucy and Happy cried in panic. Gray immediately ran in after him, followed by Erza and finally Lucy and Happy.

As soon as they were all inside, the green mass disappeared, along with Fairy Tail's strongest team.

"For the hundredth time, Tucker, yes. I am absolutely positive that I felt this rip in the dimension and it was absolutely not supposed to be there. I need to get over there before something unwanted comes through. It's worth missing school." Danny ranted in an irritated tone.

"Ok, ok, but seriously-"

Sam cut off their four-eyed friend before he could speak another word. "Tucker, if you ask Danny if he's sure one more time I will throw your PDA into a vat of acid."

Tucker gave her a horrified look and clutched his electronic closer to his chest.

The three were traveling through the darkest depths of the Ghost Zone in the Spectre Speeder after Danny had collapsed on the way to school. He had sat on his hands and knees on the pavement for about thirty seconds without saying a word, then when he came to his senses, he started racing back towards his house. He explained to his best friends on the way that he'd felt a rip in the Ghost Zone and that it needed to be found and closed immediately.

Danny forced a chuckle at the antics of his friends. He actually felt nervous and uneasy, but he supposed that was only natural. This was the first issue he'd had to face since he became the King of the Ghost Zone about a month ago. The Observants had neglected to tell him that when he defeated Pariah Dark, he'd automatically become the king. They finally told him on his eighteenth birthday about his status, and they'd crowned him the next week.

Danny cringed. Even thinking about that stressful few days left a bad taste in his mouth.

Sam's voice brought him back to reality.

"Danny? You ok? You look stressed."

"Of course he's stressed! If he messes up the first thing he actually has to do as King, his approval ratings will drop-" Tucker tapped his PDA a few times, and continued in an even more panicked tone. "a whole 27% percent!"

"Wow, thanks a million Tuck. I really needed to be 27% more nervous than I already was." Danny said, sending his friend a glare.

Before anything else could be said, the friends all saw the same incredible sight at the same time.

They were am fast approaching a huge portal.

It looked different than most portals did. It was almost triple the size, it was more grey than green, and it was shaped like the long, slitted pupil of a cat's eye.

It was quite a sight to behold.

On a floating platform near the base of the portal, a few civilian ghosts had gathered. They all had shocked and frightened expressions.

Going ghost, Danny phased through the window of the speeder.

His outfit had changed since his coronation. He wore a white muscle shirt over black jeans that weren't skinny, but weren't half as baggy as the ones he wore in his human form.

Around his neck was a black chain and a glowing green DP charm. The Crown of Fire floated above his head, it's flames now black instead of green and the Ring of Rage was on his right middle finger.

He stretched for a moment after the long ride in the speeder, then approached the crowd of citizens.

Murmurs spread across the crowd as soon as they noticed Danny.

The Ghost King flew right up to the front of the crowd, and spoke loud enough for everyone there to hear him.

"Did anyone here see who built this portal?" He asked the ghosts.

They all shook their heads. One ghost at the front of the crowd spoke up.

"We all live on an island nearby. We saw the portal appear out of nowhere and we came over to check it out, but there was no one around it when we got here."

Danny considered this. Maybe someone hadn't intended on coming through, but maybe just leaving? He supposed it was possible.

"Well, I'll have to speak with The Observants about this, because as you all know I'm kind of new at this King stuff. I'd advise you all to stay clear of the area and keep watch in case something comes thr-"

Suddenly something flew through the portal and hit Danny head on. Danny, along with whatever hit him, flew forward and hit the island were the crowd of ghosts were gathered. Said ghosts were all smart enough to move away.

"Oww.. What the hell?" Danny asked, then looked at what hit him.

It wasn't a thing.

It was a human.

Danny's eyes widened.

The pink haired guy rubbed his head, not having looked up yet. "You can say that again.."

Right then, another guy flew through the portal, and Danny quickly flew up to catch him. Right after, a woman in armour flew through, whom he also caught. The flow of humans seemed to stop, and he started flying towards the island to put the humans down, who were starting to break out of their shocked stupor. As soon as he turned his back he was hit with yet another human. Once again, Danny was thrown into the island.

Groaning, he sat up to make sure the humans were ok. They all seemed uninjured.

Then they started choking.

He panicked, only to remember that there was very little oxygen in the atmosphere here.

"Sam! Tucker! They need the speeder!" Danny yelled. He could see them start to panic too and they drove the Speeder over, almost hitting multiple ghosts in the process. The doors of the speeder flew open and Danny grabbed the first two humans he could reach, a blond girl and a black haired guy. A few other ghosts grabbed the other humans and some strange blue threw all the humans into the back of the speeder. Danny saluted the ghosts in thanks and hopped into the speeder as well. The ghosts saluted back, and eying the portal with suspicion started floating back towards their island. Danny closed the door of the speeder and the humans' oxygen supplies were restored.

Relieved that the people were ok, Danny sat against the side of the speeder.

"Sorry guys, I was so shocked that you guys were humans that I totally forgot that humans can't actually breathe out there." Danny said with a chuckle.

The pink haired guy, who looked about Danny's age, looked up at him, and his eyes went dark. Without warning, the guy pounced on Danny, grabbing the collar of Danny's shirt.

"Where did you take us, you crazy bastard?!"

Danny looked bewildered. "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything."

"You liar, you were right there in our guild hall, floating around and talking about some Vlad guy-"

"Woah, back up pinky. Who?!"

"You said that your Master Vlad guy wanted to talk to us, then you escaped through our wall, and when we tried to follow you we fell right through that portal thing."

Danny's eyes widened.

"Natsu, why are you on top of the guy that saved our lives?" The black haired boy asked from the other side of the speeder.

"Cause he's also the one that put them in danger in the first place." The 'Natsu' guy said with a growl. He shifted so that The black haired guy could see Danny as well.

His eyes darkened the same way Natsu's had before. He growled, "Natsu, move."

Natsu barely had time to jump out of the way before Danny was trapped in a thick layer of ice.

Danny was shocked at the power of the black haired man. Apparently these guys weren't entirely human after all. By now, the two women had come to their senses as well and were glaring intensely at Danny.

"Uhh, Tucker? Sam? Don't come in here, ok?"

"Danny, is everything ok?" Sam called through the door.

The red haired lady looked at the strong metal doors separating her with the companions of her 'enemy'.

Suddenly the lady glowed and she was in entirely new armour, complete with several floating swords.

Danny's eyes widened in panic. Completely forgetting about his ghost powers, he called out in warning, "Sam! Close the blast doors! They're gonna try to get in!"

Suddenly a loud clang was heard, and Danny sighed with relief. That was the sound of titanium blast doors slamming shut, protecting his friends from harm. Danny remembered just a moment later that he had powers of his own, but he decided that now wasn't the best time to reveal that.

The four humans (and cat) were staring at their 'captive' with a mixture of fury and curiosity.

The blond girl spoke up first. "Hey guys, he doesn't seem to know us. Do you think maybe he's not the one who attacked us?"

"Well they look exactly alike and they have the same guild mark. It's bizarre that the mark isn't tattooed onto him though." Natsu said, looking considerate.

"Guild mark?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, the symbol around your neck. Isn't it a guild mark?"

Danny moved slightly in the ice, looking down at his necklace. "You mean this?"

Suddenly Danny was faced with three floating swords, several ice spears, burning fire and a glowing whip.

He held up his hands in surrender (as much as the ice would allow), "Woah, calm down. I'm not going anywhere, I want to clear this up just as much as you guys."

The weapons stayed raised, so Danny didn't move anymore after that.

The armour lady spoke up. "To answer your question, yes. That symbol is the one we thought was your guild mark back in Fiore."

"Well, I have no idea what Fiore or guild marks are, but that symbol was designed by my girlfriend, Sam." He phased slightly through the ice, making the mages jump. He paused, giving them time to calm down a bit but then continued moving his arm so that he could pick up the charm slowly. Not making any fast movements, he held it up so that they could all see. "The outer part is a D and the inside is a P. It stands for 'Danny Phantom'.

"Clever." The scarlet haired warrior said with an amused grin.

"Isn't it?" Danny said, grinning back.

"Well, in case you are telling the truth and you aren't the one that brought us here, I suppose we'd better introduce ourselves. I'm Lucy Heartfillia." Said Lucy with a wide smile. "I'm a celestial wizard."

"Wizard?" Danny asked incredulously.

"Yeah, we're all wizards. Don't you guys have those here?" Asked Natsu.

"No."

"Wow. Life here must be hard."

"Not really, we get by fairly easily."

The Wizards all looked considerate.

The doors to the cockpit suddenly popped open, revealing Sam and Tucker.

"Hi!" Tucker said cheerfully.

"Oh, hey guys. I guess you were watching through the security cam, huh?" Danny asked, phasing the rest of the way through the ice and walking up to his friends.

"Everybody, this is Sam Manson and Tucked Foley."

The redhead walked to the front of the the group. "Good to meet you. I'm Erza Scarlet, and these are my friends, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfillia and Happy." When their name was spoken, that wizard would wave.

"Well, now that we're all a bit more calm, how about you tell us where we are?" Lucy asked.

"Well, our planet is called Earth, but right now we're not there. We're in the Infinite Realms, or the Ghost Zone. The Ghost Zone is like a flip side to Earth, like two sides of the same coin." Danny started explaining.

"So you're all ghosts? Cool!" Natsu yelled excitedly.

"Not actually. Sam and I are humans. Danny is kind of difficult to explain..."

A white ring suddenly appeared out of nowhere around Danny's waist, spooking the Wizards. It separated into two halves, one moving up and one moving down. After they'd disappeared, black haired, blue eyed Danny Fenton was left.

"I introduced myself before as Danny Phantom, but that wasn't all of me. This is my other half, Danny Fenton. I'm a Halfa, a ghost/human hybrid."

Natsu's eyes bugged out of his head. "That's awesome!"

Danny chuckled. "You're one of the only humans who would see it that way. The thing is, humans here don't like ghosts, soo if anyone back on earth found out.."

"Thankfully, we aren't from earth, so you don't have anything to worry about." Erza said.

"Actually, I do. I've decided that until we figure out what Vlad wants with you, you guys should all come back home with us. We can work together." Danny said, knowing exactly what reaction he'd get.

"Hell no! Send us back home!"

"Bad idea."

"Absolutely not, we're needed back at the guild."

"My rent! I need to get home before I get evicted!"

"Cool! Let's do it!"

All the Wizards turned and glared at Happy.

The little blue cat walked over to Danny and his friends, and turned to his own group.

"Guys, I think that we can gain a lot from going to Earth! We can get to know Danny, Sam and Tucker so we can validate their story, we can learn about this 'Vlad' guy and we might be able to find a way back home. I doubt we'll be able to go back the way we got here."

They all shuddered at the thought of that hellish ride.

"Ok! I'm in!" Natsu said, ready to avoid that portal again at all costs.

Lucy sighed. "Fine. I guess I wouldn't mind exploring a bit."

Gray just shrugged, having not said a word in quite a while.

"Alright." Danny said with a smile. "Let's go then!"


	2. Chapter 2

Erza's P.O.V.

The drive to Earth was interesting, for lack of better words. We had all piled into the cockpit of this flying machine; Team Phantom in the front seat and us mages standing behind them. Tucker was steering, Sam was in charge of watching for threats outside and Phantom was studying a homemade-looking map. Gray and I watched the teenagers as they navigated the spirit dimension while Lucy and Happy tried to comfort a motion-sick Natsu. Lucy patted the fire mages back and Happy had curled up at his best friend's side. I smiled at the adorable scene.

I returned my attention to our supposed saviours.

Phantom looked precisely like the man that'd attacked us but he didn't seem to have even the slightest recollection of the event. The attacker had been alone, blathering on about his 'Master Vlad' while this new person has his two human friends with him. Maybe the humans had simply opted not to follow their friend through, or maybe Phantom's story was true and none of them had entered in the first place. Also, this Phantom seemed to know Vlad, but he made it obvious that the two weren't on the best of terms. The Phantom in Fiore seemed to worship Vlad.

Could it be that this world had opposites of everyone, like Edolas? Maybe this is the man from the guild's counterpart?

I was about to run that idea past Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy but Gray spoke up first, cutting me off.

"If you don't mind my asking," the ice mage addressed Team Phantom, "why were you all by the portal when we came out?"

Danny looked up from a map he'd been studying. He stumbled over his own words a moment when he answered. "Uh, well.. I felt the dimension rip so I came to check it out. Make sure nothing tremendously evil came through, make sure the Ghost Zone won't be unbalanced because of the tear, etc."

"That seems like a fairly difficult job for someone who isn't even a full ghost." I pointed out.

Danny smirked. "You make it sound like being half human is a disadvantage."

"I didn't mean to offend you, I just figured that half ghost would mean half the power."

"I guess your theory would make sense, but that's not the case. I actually have a stronger ghost core than most ghosts; but that's not even my biggest advantage. What truly separates me from the others is that I have a fully functional human brain. See, the majority of ghosts are driven by an obsession that boosts their power under certain circumstances. The thing about obsessions, though, is that they also limit a ghosts ability to strategize. While I do have an obsession of my own, I don't let it control my actions. I still have a sense of reason." Danny explained, still looking at his crude map. He looked up out the window and suddenly yelled: "LEFT!"

Tucker, who'd been absentmindedly watching the area around them, panicked and quickly spun the wheel as hard as he could. Gray and I, not held in place by safety belts like there were in the front seat, were thrown against the side of the vehicle.

Gray had been standing to my right, so when we hit the wall I landed right on top of him. He grunted in pain as my armour crushed him against the metal wall.

We were both knocked to the floor when Natsu, Lucy and Happy slid across the slippery floor and straight into us. We all landed in a huge dog pile.

Then Natsu threw up all over us.

The vehicle slowed to a stop and Phantom hopped over the front seat. He looked a little green when he saw all of us piled on top of each other and covered in vomit.

When he noticed us all glaring at him, he shrugged. "Well it was either this or we crashed. If the latter had happened you guys would all be dead."

"Danny? What were we about to crash into?" Sam asked, looking a little shaken up from the near miss.

"Walker's new human proof wall. It's invisible- but thankfully I happened to notice Skulker's Island over there in time so I knew the wall was close." Phantom pointed out the window for the last part of his statement.

The half ghost turned back to us. His expression looked thoughtful. He stepped forward and placed his hand on my shoulder, one of the only clean spots on me. His hand suddenly turned transparent and I soon followed. I was turned intangible, cleaning the vomit off of me and freeing me of the pile.

After repeating the process a few times for my comrades, we were all cleaned off and the speeder was approaching a metal hectagonal door.

Sam pressed a green button and the door opened. "Well, this is it. As soon as we're in there, you guys are back on Vlad's radar. You ready?"

"YES! Get me off of this death trap!" Natsu yelled, starting to look green again. Me, Gray, Lucy and Happy all became slightly pale when we saw that.

I quickly nodded to Tucker and he drove us straight into the portal.

DPFTDPFTDPFTDPFTDPFTDPFTDPFTDPFT

Vlad P.O.V.

"What do you mean, you ran away?! I didn't teach you the meaning of the word retreat, you useless slime! Not only did you back away from a fight, but you didn't bring me back a single Mage!" I cried in fury. I loomed menacingly over the white haired teen in front of me. The boy had just stepped out of the Ghost Zone through my portal, completely empty handed.

He didn't look fazed by the my tantrum. Instead of showing any kind of emotion, he calmly explained: "Well, if I hadn't gotten away from there, the mages would have seen him and I together. If I recall correctly, you specifically said that I was not to allow them to know that I'm not Him. They would have known something was up if there were two of us around as they came through the portal."

I sighed, knowing his words were true. "You're right, Daniel. I apologize for my harsh words. It's just frustrating; how on earth did he find the rip that fast?!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but wouldn't the king of the Infinite Realms be able to sense that sort of thing? Wouldn't it be his job to check out the tear in the dimension and make sure that nothing's going in or coming out?"

"I suppose. We'll need to look into it. For now, though, go get some rest," I paused, then with a devilish grin finished, "...son."

DPFTDPFTDPFTDPFTDPFTDPFTDPFTDPFT

Danny's P.O.V.

"Ok, guys. We're going to need to make a few changes if we're going to find a way to get you all home. I have a feeling that it will take some time to find a way for you to get back and you guys can't really look like-" I paused, motioning at their outfits and hair, "in this world."

Tucker suddenly disappeared from my side and was over by Lucy. With a prolonged glance at her revealing outfit, he said slyly, "Lucy, you don't need to change a single thing, baby."

Natsu punched him, causing the techno- geek to face plant into the chrome floor of the lab.

Sam smirked and I rolled my eyes knowingly. "Anyways, Sam and I can run out and get you all some clothes while you hide out here with Tucker-"

I heard the front door open upstairs, making a large bang as it hit the wall.

"DANNY! WE'RE HOME FROM THE GHOST HUNTING CONVENTION IN CANADA!" Dad yelled.

"What ghost hunting convention?" Sam asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. They didn't tell me either."

I paused for a moment before realizing that there were five extremely suspicious characters right out in the open. Considering the wide variety of things Dad had mistaken for ghosts in the past, the five wizards were in serious trouble. One had pink hair. One wore armour. One was half naked. One was holding a blue cat.

Dad would attack them before I had the chance to say a single word.

"You guys have to hide!" Sam, Tucker and I cried out simultaneously, all realizing the same thing.

"Oh, Jack, I think I heard something in the lab!"

"GHOSTS!"

When I heard the door to the stairs open, I panicked and grabbed the first thing I saw off of the counter that could help us: the new and improved Fenton Crammer*. I shot it at the Fairy Tail mages and they were instantly shrunk down to about two inches tall. I grabbed them all in one hand and hid them behind my back just as my parents came down.

"Where are the ghosts?" Mom yelled as she came down the stairs.

"Um, no ghosts here, Mr. and Ms. Fenton. We were just cleaning the lab before you got home from... Canada?" Tucker said, the last part of his sentence sounding more like a question than a statement.

"Oh, well that's very kind of you!" Jack yelled, enveloping all three of us in a one armed hug.

Mom looked around the lab, seeing not much different. Her expression changed, and she smirked knowingly. "Are you sure that you weren't just taking advantage of our absence to sneak a peek at our new weapon?"

Genuinely curious, I asked, "New weapon?"

Before mom could explain anything, my hand started to burn. I felt like I was holding on to a burning coal.

That must be Natsu. Great timing, asshole. I thought sarcastically as I tried to maintain my hold on the wizards through the burn.

I winced as the sensation grew stronger and I started to fidget. I loosened the grip on the mages, wondering if I was just holding them too hard, but the burning didn't lessen by much.

"Danny? Is something wrong with your hand?" Mom's voice suddenly broke through.

My fist tightened in a slight panic, and I quickly gave out the first excuse that came to mind. "Uhhh, nope! It's just kinda dirty from cleaning so I'm going to go wash it!" With that, I ran out of the lab and up the stairs before anyone could react.

I raced through the kitchen and jumped over the handrail of the stairs. I was on the top floor of the house in record time and was locked in the bathroom before Sam and Tucker had even reached the top of the stairs from the lab.

As soon as the door locked, I dropped the mini-mages and started running cold water on my hand. There was a large burn covering most of my palm.

I turned to the people on the floor. "Natsu, what the hell was that for?!"

Unfortunately, the fire mage was too busy being yelled at by his comrades to answer me.

"What were you thinking, flame brain, you could have gotten us caught!"

"Natsu, that was completely irresponsible and now you will be punished!"

Lucy was just shaking her head in complete irritation. Happy sat on her head, relieved that they were safe for now.

Before I even knew what was happening, there was a three-way brawl broke out, insults flying just as fast as their fists.

Interested in what Natsu had to say about burning me so badly, I grabbed him from out of the fight that had broken out on my bathroom floor. I held him up in front of my face and glared.

"Why?" I simply asked.

Natsu stopped glaring at his friends, his expression turning serious. "I was trying to warn you. See, when you picked us up, I jumped so that I'd be poking out of your fist. I could see everything behind you. That door we came in through was still open and I saw something come through it. The thing looked like a bird but it had a hat and it was green. It stared at you guys for a minute and then flew into the ceiling."

"Vlad's found you already. The bird you saw must have been one of his vultures; he uses them to spy on people."

"You still haven't even really explained to us who Vlad is." Lucy pointed out from the ground, her voice not even slightly quieter even though she was only a few inches tall. I stopped to consider for a moment that when I'd been shrunken down, I'd been much smaller. The Crammer must have a calibration issue or something.

"Danny?"

"Oh, sorry. I was lost in thought. You wanted to know about Vlad, right?"

The mages all nodded.

"Well, it started with my parents a while back when they were still in col-"

"Danny? Are you alright sweetie?" Mom called through the bathroom door, startling me.

"Do you need some Fenton Anti-Bacterial Hand Soap?"

I cursed under my breath. My parents always seem to show up right when I need them the least.

"They're going to be a problem, huh?" Gray asked, looking thoroughly irritated at the whole situation. I nodded.

"We have to get Sam and Tucker so I have an excuse to go out. Then we can find somewhere more private."

I picked up the group and put them in my jean pocket, stretching my shirt downward in hopes of concealing the mages' presence more efficiently.

Satisfied that my parents wouldn't notice them, I threw open the bathroom door. It swung outward so quickly that the two adults hardly had time to move. Dad lost his balance and fell into Mom, causing them both to fall to the floor.

Taking advantage of their surprised stupors, I ran out of the bathroom and down the hallway.

"I'm going out with Sam and Tucker!"

By the time Mom and Dad had stood up, I had already grabbed Sam and Tucker from the living room and was out the door.

 **First of all, sorry that the plots moving so slowly. I have great things planned for this story, but I have to get some communication going between the two teams first.**

 **I'll try to make that stuff quick so we can get on with the plot!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

"This is atrocious." Erza scowled, looking at the change room mirror with disdain. She was wearing a black, flowy tank top with some spiky bracelets, a dangly necklace and skinny jeans. "This outfit is so gloomy that I feel nauseous looking at it."

"It's called goth. As long as you're dressed like that, people will know you're with us and they won't ask too many questions. Now hurry up so we can meet up with Danny and Natsu." Sam said with a scowl, looking at her watch. It was already 4:30, and they were supposed to meet with Danny at 4:45.

"Guys?" Interrupted Lucy from another changing stall.

"Yeah? Is something wrong?" Sam replied, ignoring the rest of Erza's complaints.

"No, I just wanted to know what you think." She stepped from the stall, completely transformed. Her hair was down from it's side pony and she was wearing an outfit not so dissimilar to Sam's. She was wearing the same short skirt without the green plaid and a dark blue tank top.

Sam smiled, "Simple and dark, just the way I like it. You look good."

"Sam? Lucy? Erza?" Called Tucker from outside the ladies fitting rooms. "Gray and I are done, we picked up some stuff for Natsu too. Are you all ready?"

"Yeah, I've found them enough stuff to last at least a week." She turned back to Lucy and Erza's stall door. "Don't bother changing, I know the store clerk and she won't mind if you guys wear the stuff out of the store."

As directed, the two other women didn't bother to change back. They grabbed the rest of the clothes they'd decided to buy and left the fitting area.

Tucker and Gray were stationed by the line to pay, waiting for the girls. Sam took Gray and Natsu's clothes and stood in line with the two girls. Natsu's clothes mainly consisted of flannel shirts and jeans while Gray's clothes, to Sam's amusement, were mostly button-up shirts and skinny jeans. By the looks of these clothes, Tucker had already begun his plans to terminate Gray's stripping habit. When they hit the front of the line, the cashier smiled broadly at Sam.

"Wow, Sammy, that's quite the haul you got there. What'd your parents do this time?" She asked jokingly.

Sam's cheerful expression turned sour, and she spat out, "I don't think I've ever seen so much pink in my entire life."

The clerk only chuckled knowingly and started scanning the tags on the clothes. She came around to the front to scan the clothes Lucy and Erza wore.

"Your total comes to $459.67."

"Debit." Sam said, digging through her purse for her wallet. She pushed a smaller, more advanced version of the Fenton Crammer to the bottom of her purse so that it wouldn't be noticed by anyone looking their way. Tucker had grabbed the Fenton Crammer before he'd left the lab so that the mages could be changed back to their normal sizes after they were away from Danny's parents.

Sam quickly paid and the group left the store.

"Where did Danny say say to meet him?" Tucker asked, looking around at the hoards of people walking throughout the mall.

"Didn't you put it into your PDA?"

"...Oops."

Suddenly, Gray made a choking noise, causing everyone else to look his way.

The ice mage was gaping at something off to the groups left. Everyone else followed his eyes.

Where Gray was staring, Natsu and Danny were sitting on a bench, both eating what looked like thai food. The two hadn't noticed the larger group yet, and were talking casually. No one walking by would have spared them a second lance, which was entirely out of the ordinary for Natsu.

Said Dragon Slayer had been entirely transformed.

The only thing that remained from Natsu's old outfit was Igneel's scarf. Now, he was wearing some of Danny's clothes, including a dark muscle shirt and jeans. The clothes weren't the cause of Gray's stare, as different as they were. It was Natsu's hair.

"...BLOND?!" Gray asked, not realizing that he was yelling. Several people turned to stare, including Natsu and Danny. Danny's face lit up when he saw his friends, while Natsu seemed to blush a bit. The normally overconfident mage looked up at his blond locks disdainfully, before turning his scowl on Danny.

Danny shrugged and said something that the others couldn't hear. The Halfa ignored the rest of Natsu's complaints and began to walk over to the group. Natsu grabbed his new backpack and followed close behind.

"Well, looks like you guys were busy." Danny quipped, looking at the four large shopping bags that the group had split amongst themselves.

"I could say the same to you." Sam retorted, staring with wide eyes at Natsu's hair.

"Like it? The wig place owed Danny Phantom a favour." Danny said with a wink.

"It itches." Natsu scowled as he walked up. He paused uncertainly, then turned to his friends and asked, "How does it look?"

All of Natsu's friends gaped at the sudden show of timidness.

"You never striked me as someone who would be shy, Natsu, and I haven't even known you for a full 24 hours." Tucker said with a cackle.

"I'm not shy, this hair is just weird." Natsu said with a grumble. He shook his head as if trying to shake off the wig, but it remained firmly in place.

"Wow. Thanks." Lucy pouted sarcastically.

"Well, blonde looks perfect on you, on me it looks dumb." Natsu said grumpily. Lucy's eyes widened and she turned away to hide her blush, which Erza and Sam noticed with a knowing smiles.

"Unfortunately, pink hair isn't going to help you right now. Sure, it looks cool, but you'd stand out like crazy and that's not what we're going for here." Danny pointed out. "We should go get food. We can all explain some things about each other while we eat, plus you guys can try the best burgers in town for the first time. We can kill two birds with one stone!"

"Finally! I'm starving! How 'bout you, Happy?" Natsu said, grinning like a madman at the idea of food. Suddenly, Natsu's backpack unzipped enough for a blue paw to pop through. There was a muffled "Aye, sir!" from the backpack.

"It's called the 'Nasty Burger'...? Why call it something like that when it's burgers are supposed to be the best in town?" Gray asked to no one in particular. Tucker, Danny and Natsu had, of course, already run into the restaurant to get in line.

Sam took on a thoughtful expression."The name's a bit counterintuitive, isn't it? I've always just figured it was a reverse-psychology kind of thing, like people eat a Nasty burger for the challenge and then when it turns out to be delicious, they keep coming back. That's probably why this is such a hotspot for teens; they're more daring than adults."

"You study psychology?" Erza asked Sam as they all walked through the front doors of the burger joint.

"No, but Danny's sister does. She's probably just rubbing off on me."

They caught up to Danny, Tucker and Natsu, who were just about to order. The large group made their selections and put the order on Sam's tab, then found a circular booth to wait for their orders.

For a minute they all just sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"...So, is now a good time to explain this Vlad guy or are we under too much surveillance?" Lucy asked, looking around nervously.

"Surveillance? What do you mean?" Danny asked.

Lucy motioned at another table, and the rest of the group glanced over.

There was a table with about eight teenagers sitting at it, and each one of them was staring at them. Sitting at the table were Dash and his friends with Paulina and her friends.

"Darn it. We've caught their attention already." Tucker said with a small moan.

"They are the reasons that this big makeover was necessary." Sam explained, motioning at the wizard's new outfits.

"Oh really? So if I go over there and kick their asses I can take off this stupid wig?" Natsu asked excitedly, already standing up and cracking his knuckles threateningly.

"No, no, no! That is the worst thing you could possibly do right now, hurry and sit down before they-" Tucker was cut off as an incredulous Dash called over from the other table, "Is that a challenge, new kid?!"

Natsu, completely ignoring what Tucker had been about to say, hopped out from the booth to face Dash head on. "Damn right it is, asshole. Bring it on!"

Danny cursed and was about to step in, when suddenly Erza stood up and walked over to the popular table. She stopped when she'd reached Dash, who was already on his feet and ready to face off with Natsu. She stepped in front of him, completely blocking Natsu.

"I apologize for my friend's behavior. He is out of line in this situation; you were all just curious and we have no right to be angry with you for that. I only ask that in the future, you could all refrain from staring at us as if we come from another planet. Once again, I apologize, and I hope you have a wonderful day." She bowed slightly and walked over to Natsu. She grabbed the livid dragon slayer by the ear and dragged him back to their table with her.

Dash stared after her in shock.

When Erza sat back down, her friends congratulated her on handling the situation without violence, while Team Phantom gaped at her.

Tucker turned to Danny. "Did you see that? He was speechless. I've never seen Dash speechless in my entire life."

"Dude, you think Erza might secretly be God?"

The Fairy Tail mages laughed at that, except for Erza. She just smirked in Dash's general direction.

When the laughter calmed, Gray's expression darkened slightly. "So we have Vlad to worry about, these guys to worry about, and getting to our home dimension to worry about. How are we doing so far?"

"No kidding," Natsu said with a grumble.

"Apparently we also have to worry about learning to fit in here. My words were supposed to be the voice of reason for that imbecile; they weren't meant to induce the shocked reaction that they did. I think that until we have some leads, our main focus should be not standing out." Erza said, finishing her speech just as the food arrived at their table.

As the group was eating, Team Phantom explained their history with Vlad, starting with Danny's parents in college with him and the first halfa-inducing incident. They explained the situation between ghosts and humans in Amity Park, and Danny Phantom's role in it all. They left out that Danny was the Ghost King, knowing that this could induce a panic in the other team if they didn't fully trust Danny yet. The mages sat and listened, taking in as much of this new information as they could.

When the three Earth teens had finished, there was silence for a few moments.

"You guys are all so badass!" Natsu declared, loud enough that several people looked over. There were some distinct snickers from the jock table. When Natsu glared over at them, Danny chuckled.

"Thanks, Natsu, and don't worry about him. If you ever feel like punching him in the face…" he paused for dramatic effect, then with a smirk, "...your urge can be satisfied by the fact that the only thing Dash likes more than football is Danny Phantom."

After a moment of dead silence, Natsu, Gray and Happy were all trying (and failing) to contain their scornful laughter.

"How ironic…" Erza said with a sly grin in Dash's direction. Sam decided that Erza was her favourite. She was cool-headed, smart and even though they shared a different taste in clothes, Sam was sure they'd get along well.

After the quick shared laugh at Dash's expense, their conversation lightened.

A little while later, they were all finished eating and were now exchanging stories around the booth. While Erza was telling the story of how she became S-Class, Danny's ghost sense went off. He sighed, standing up. "Sorry, Erza, I'll be back as soon as I can."

With that, Danny ran off to the boy's washroom.

Gray turned to Tucker. "That was the 'ghost sense'?"

"Yep." Tucker replied, somewhat distantly. "I wonder who it is this time."

"Should we be worried? Doesn't he need back up?" Lucy asked, staring at the door Danny went into. She looked over just in time to see the tall blonde jock from earlier follow Danny into the washroom.

"Shit," Sam cursed, running after Dash with Natsu hot on her heels.

"I'm going-"

"Going where, Fenton?" Called out a menacing voice from behind him. Danny discreetly took his phone out of his pocket and put it up to his ear.

"Do you mind?" Danny asked grumpily, not showing his slight panic.

"Yeah, actually, I do. You'd better teach your new friends some fucking respect before I bash their heads in."

Danny snorted, subconsciously rubbing the burn on his palm from earlier. "Yeah, whatever. I'll talk to them for you, but I'm not guaranteeing any results. They're a pretty unruly group-"

Danny was cut off when Dash shoved him against the bathroom wall. "Fentonio, I swear to God that if they pull bullshit like that again, I'll-"

"You'll what, Dash?"

Dash spun around, not letting go of Danny. There stood Sam at the doorway, glaring intensely at the jock standing over Danny.

Dash sneered at her. "This is the dudes bathroom, Manson. As much as you act like you belong in here, you don't. Get out."

"Come on, Sam, let me through! I wanna kick the guy's butt!"

Sam cursed and spun around to face Natsu, who Danny couldn't see because of his position against the wall.

Dash jumped away from Danny, shoved past Sam and grabbed Natsu by the front of his shirt. Sam, too startled to do anything, watched helpless as Dash pulled her new friend into the boy's washroom and locked the door.

As soon as they were in the room, Dash punched Natsu right in the face. Natsu was thrown to the floor, and Danny scrambled to help the other boy out.

That was when Natsu lost his cool.

The dragonslayers eyes suddenly darkened the way they had when he'd seen Danny for the first time. Dash went to grab him again, but he caught the jocks fist.

Dash looked at his stopped fist with surprise for only a moment before Natsu launched his other fist into Dash's jaw. Using Dash's surprise against him, he pulled Dash forward with the fist he was still holding, causing Dash to fall forwards. He stepped on Dash's back and pulled the arm he was still holding upwards, effectively pinning Dash to the tiled floor.

"Damn it, Natsu, knock it off!"

Natsu glanced up from the task at hand when he heard Danny's panicked shout. By the horrified look on Danny's face, Natsu dropped Dash's arm and stepped off of him.

"Get the hell out of here." Natsu snarled, glaring down at the jock. Dash quickly complied, running out the door and shoving passed a surprised Sam.

Danny sighed, and at Natsu's confused look, he said: "I'll explain after I find that ghost-"

He was cut off as the wall of the bathroom exploded inwards, sending both he and Natsu flying. As they climbed out of the rubble, Skulker strutted in, smiling maliciously at Danny. Screams emanated from the restaurant as it's patrons heard the explosion and realized that there must be a ghost nearby.

Skulker pulled a machete out of nowhere and pointed it challengingly at Danny. "Surprise, your royal whelp-ness! I have decided to resume my hunt for your pelt!"

Danny groaned, brushing dust and rubble off of his shirt and standing up with a wince. "How 'bout later Skulker? I've kind of got my hands full at the moment-"

"All the better to finally take you down!"

"Fire dragon's roar!"

A blast of fire shot out at Skulker, torching his shiny armour and half melting it. Skulkers true form fell out of the scorched machinery, screaming curses and death threats. Danny quickly sucked Skulker into the thermos before turning to Natsu in awe.

"Holy shit." Sam said, to which Danny nodded in agreement. Before Natsu had the chance to say anything, the other mages were running in, asking what was going on.

"It was a ghost, but Natsu took care of it." Danny said, the awe still evident in his voice.

"Natsu took care of it?!" Lucy and Happy asked simultaneously, sounding genuinely surprised.

"Yeah. I guess that was magic then, huh?"

"Darn right it was!" Natsu declared, beaming at the melted pile of scrap metal in front of them. His face then scrunched up in confusion, remembering something. "What the heck is a royal whelp-ness?"

Sam, Tucker and Danny's eyes all simultaneously widened in panic at the mention of Danny's royal status, but they recovered quickly.

"Just a stupid nickname. Trash talk, you know?" Danny's half truth was smooth and the mages all seemed to buy it.

Voices began to get louder as they drew nearer. People were coming to check out the damage.

"We should probably get out of here."

With that, the group all ran out of the massive hole in the Nasty Burger wall, narrowly escaping the angry diner owners.


End file.
